Soul Dew Window
by Sophia Angelia
Summary: When it seemed like a happy ending, more or less, one strong bond could mess it all up. Arceus takes action, and confronts Latias's deceased brother. One-shot.


It's funny, how one decision can change your life.

* * *

It's not so much that I woke up, I just gained conscious. I find my mind in such a state of chaos; I can't even focus enough to open my eyes. I wonder how long it's been. How long sense I've seen my sister. How long it's been sense I sacrificed myself to protect Alto Mare, to create a new Soul Dew.

…

Time is irrelevant here. I can't tell how long it's been sense anything anymore. I find it impossible. Why even try? My floundering mind can't get a grip. I've been wasting too much energy trying to concentrate. I have one coherent thought: I want to see my sister again. I want to live with her again, fly through the skies of Alto Mare, and swim through the canals together. On this border of death and my subconscious, this thought is like a life preserver in a stormy sea.

My energy quickly depletes as I regain my ability to focus, and I pass into a sort of sleep, where I'm neither dead nor alive.

* * *

I wake, once again unable to tell how much time has passed. But this time, as I open my eyes, I finally get a glimpse of my surroundings. At first, I can't comprehend what I'm seeing. When I figure out that my two eyes are seeing two different images, I close my right eye and look out my left. That eye sees nothing but blankness, where there's nothing. It's neither dark nor light, but simply non-existent.

Switching eyes, I find myself peering up from a pond, back in our secret garden in Alto Mare. It takes me a minute to realize I'm looking out from inside the Soul Dew. Opening both my eyes at once, I process just where I am. I'm on the verge of death, just a faint glow in my blue gem. I can view the outside world, but with a ghostly dark backdrop, reminding me that I'm not really alive.

I try to focus my powers, attempting to connect a sight share with my sister, but an external force stops me. With nothing better to do I close my eyes and slip back into that deep sleep.

* * *

I awake once more, this time to see that my eyesight only shows one image. I'm, once again, looking up from the bottom of the pond, through the Soul Dew. This time, my sister's there, looking down at me. No, at the Soul Dew, and remembering me. I reach out for her, but my spiritual body has been shrunk to fit inside the Soul Dew, so I come nowhere near close to touching her.

It's amazing how much she's grown. Not only is she bigger than I remember, probably because I'm actually smaller, but she's taken on a more adult like form. She's leaner and sleeker, and has definitely been working on her flying. But her face hasn't changed, still with those same large, innocent amber eyes. I miss her so much right now…

She sheds a single tear into the pond, then gets up and flies away. I watch her go, wishing I could follow.

"You wish to be with you sister…" A distant voice echoes in my mind, and I'm transported back to the place of nothing. However, instead of there being nothing, there is now a white equine-like Pokémon with a large, golden segmented wheel around its middle. Its way bigger than me and impossibly powerful too, as its overwhelming presence fills my subconscious.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I ask him, out of curiosity. I am, however, slightly alarmed that it was here. "How did you get here?"

"I am Arceus, but you may know me better at the Creator, or as the humans refer to me, the Original One." Arceus announced with booming authority.

I'm taken by surprise. I've heard tales about Arceus from the other legends that sometimes like to stop at Alto Mare, but I never thought I'd actually meet him. I find myself bowing low to Arceus, my wingtips twitching out of respect and recognition of his authority. "I withdraw my other questions…" I mumble.

"Latios… I've been watching you for the past week." Arceus began.

"Is that how long I've been dead?" I interrupted, shrinking back when Arceus glared at me for interrupting.

"Yes and no." He then hesitated a moment, as if considering how much to tell me. "You've been in the Soul Dew for a few years at the least, but there was still a pull in you that drew you and Latias closer. I've re-awoken you a week ago to analyze that connection. So yes, you've only been here specifically for a week, but no, you haven't been here sense you… shall we say… went into hibernation. Any more questions?"

"No, sorry Arceus." I dipped my head again.

"As I was saying, you and Latias share a special connection. I've noticed the connection is starting to pull Latias into this world as well." Arceus began to pace back and forth, like a teacher lecturing a class. "Way back, when I assigned your father to protect Alto Mare, I didn't know he had a family. Instead of telling me of the complications, he decided to just bring you two along."

Arceus had to pause the lecture and pacing to her his anger under control, until it turned into a sort of sadness. "We used to be good friends, me and him. Had I known he would have to sacrifice himself, I…" Arceus caught himself as he started to ramble, like he tended to do. He then stopped pacing and turned to face me. "But that's not what I'm here for. The point of the matter is, if your sister is pulled into this place, she will become her own Soul Dew and Alto Mare will lose its protector.

"I've thought about this, and come up with a solution. Latios, I will resurrect you in a way that will not damage the Soul Dew, as long as you devote you life to protecting Alto Mare. Do you agree?" Arceus proposed the offer, and it was like music to my ears.

"I've never dreamed of moving away from Alto Mare. I agree to your terms." I answered without hesitation. Arceus then placed a golden hoof on my forehead.

"I bind you to the land of Alto Mare, in exchange for rebirth. Protect you land well." Arceus proclaimed as his wheel glowed a bright golden. I closed my eyes, and suddenly felt very heavy as gravity started to affect me again.

* * *

With an unceremonious _thump_, I landed on the ground right in front of the pond that held the Soul Dew. Opening my eyes, I saw Latias's curious face looking down at me. "Big brother? Is that really you?" She was on the verge of tears. I could tell from that wobbly and uncertain look in her eyes that denoted deep feelings.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back." I floated up a bit as Latias launched herself into my arms, sobbing on my shoulder. _Thank you, Arceus._ I prayed up to the heavens above, smiling at the beautiful sun as I enclosed my sister in a tight hug. I could hardly wait to get my second life started.

* * *

**A/N: I got bored waiting for OC's on my other story, so I started watching the Pokemon movies. This takes place sevral years after Pokemon Heros.**

**This is my first one-shot (or any story) including Arceus, Latios, and Latias. How did I do? Did I get the personalities right? Oh, who cares? It's _my_ story, after all! **

**Also note: This is a ONE-SHOT. I will not be turning this into a series. In any case, I hope you enjoyed.**

**READ ON!**

**-SA ;P**


End file.
